


Mysterious Hoods || L. Ackerman || Modern AU

by sthefirst1103



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthefirst1103/pseuds/sthefirst1103
Summary: y/n l/n, a girl with a fiery personality and a new agent at the Survey Corps Agency, had been chosen to join Squad Levi. although she is a nice girl, she is quite the badass in the battlefield. while she is doing her job, she grabs the attention of a ravenette. well, they say opposites do attract..right?---"i love you too, 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐭"---DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS. AND I DO NOT OWN YOU.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE AROUND THE AGES OF 20-25

hello reader, welcome to 

*insert drum roll please* 

SOPHIA'S FANFICTIONS 😀

okay i'll stop.

i'm a new writer so please go easy on me. also my writing may be cringey so uh just warnin' ya.

here's some stuff you have to know:

1.) school. just school is going to slow my ass down so there might be late updates and i apologize for that. 

2.) i do not own any photos or videos i provide in this fanfiction.

3.) i do not own Attack On Titan or its characters. i also do not own you. i only own this story. 

4.) this is my work so please do not copy it.

5.) i apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

6.) this story will not have titans. its a Modern AU.

7.) i've been thinking about this fanfic for awhile and finally decided to write it :)

8.) there will be cursing and mature themes such as gore (maybe lemon but idk yet) but i will put a warning so don't worry.

9.) in this fanfiction, everyone (and i mean EVERYONE LEVI INCLUDED) will be in the age range of 20-25. i thought it would be weird for a 30 year old to be dating a 15 year old since most of the main characters are around that age 💀💀

10.) i also apologize if Levi is ooc.

okay anywho, i hope you enjoy my story <3


	2. || Prologue ||

they called us the Mysterious Hoods.   
when we walk by, no one can see our faces.  
when we talk, no one can recognize us.  
when we fly, no one can see us.

it's just how it works. 

the Survey Corps Agency.   
an Agency of assassins that secretly works for the government and that is hidden in the City of Trost.   
we take down criminals.  
we work for justice.

although the people do not know any of our faces, they call us heroes.

heroes of humanity.

we work together to take down people that do crimes.   
we've all lost a loved one and we need to take revenge.  
yes, revenge is not always the way, however, we will avenge our loved ones.

even if it's the last thing we do.


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all will like the first chapter! sorry it took me SO long to update. i’ve been so busy with school it sucks but now, i’m free to write.

"We'll be back. Goodnight sweetie." my mother whispers to me. she gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before she heads out with my father to their night out.

i snuggle into my pink fluffy sheets closing my eyes. 

i didn't know it at the time. i was 5, i wouldn't understand. 

i wouldn't have understood that my parents got 'mugged'. i wouldn't have understood the evil  
in this world that had taken my parents away from me. 

i was alone after that. 

of course, my uncle Erwin, told me that my parents died in a car accident. 

that lie lasted for about 10 years. 

when i was 15, i had snuck into my uncle Erwin's office and was searching for a specific book. when i had found it, i came across some files. 

those files showed my parents.

and how they died.

they weren't mugged. ha, please, they were killed by my uncle's worst enemy.

the titans. 

\- 8 years later -

i am now 23 leaving the Training Corps to join the Survey Corps. 

before you would leave the Training Corps, you were to choose one out of the three groups that work for the government.

the Military, you fight for the country. 

the Garrison, you patrol the city you choose (if that doesn't make sense its like technically being a police officer, i'm sorry i don't have another way of explaining it :( )

or the Survey Corps, the assassination group.

however, you would have to be the strongest out of your class in order to join the Survey Corps. 

luckily, after i found out the truth about my parents and joined the Training Corps with the permission of my uncle, i was determined to fight.

to fight for justice and kill the people who took my parents away from me. 

after i had found out the truth, i forgave my uncle for lying to me. no, it wasn't right that he lied to me but i understood why he did it. 

it was to protect me so the incident that happened to my parents wouldn't happen to me.

~~~~

"you got everything?" Hanji, my best friend since i joined the Training Corps, asked me.

"yup." i replied slinging my back pack with my clothes over my shoulder. i didn't have much as you can see but less stuff to carry, the better. 

"okie dokie~" she says before getting in the driver's seat. i sit in the passenger seat, throwing my back pack in the back. i sit while twiddling my fingers.

"you seem nervous." she chuckles driving out of the parking lot of the Training Corps Building. 

"saying i'm nervous is an understatement." i say rubbing my temples. i look out the window to see passing strangers walk by and the mix of colors from the buildings in the City of Trost that the car zooms past.

"oh i'm sure you'll be fine. besides Erwin and i will be there!" she exclaims stopping at the red light. 

"yeah but i don't even know what squad i'm in....do you?" i ask turning my head towards her. i jolt a bit backward as the car starts to move again. 

she's holding in her laughter. 

i can see it.

"Hanji..who's squad am i in?" i ask raising a brow.

her grip tightens on the wheel while forming a straight line with her lips.

"Hanji." i say firmly.

"sho-" she cuts herself off by slapping her free hand on her mouth. 

"Spit it out shitty-glasses!" i yell.

"Fine! you're in shorty's squad." she finally says not taking her eyes off the road. 

"shorty's...?" i ask confused drinking some water i found in the cup holder. 

"Levi, Levi Ackerman." i spit out the water. 

"hey! my windshield-" 

"LEVI ACKERMAN?! THE LEVI ACKERMAN?!" i shout. Levi Ackerman is the strongest Agent in the Agency's history. He had completed a total of 785 assassinations in only 3 years. HE WAS 18 AT THE TIME. NOW HES 24!

"yup! why are you so surprised?" she asks making a right.

i'm going to punch you. 

"why am i so surprised? oh, i don't know. maybe because LEVI ACKERMAN IS THE STRONGEST AND MOST HOTTEST AGENT IN THE AGENCY'S HISTORY! THATS WHY!" i shout again. 

i froze realizing what i just said. 

"..did you just say 'hottest'?" she snickers. 

"n-no, shut up. speak of this to anyone, especially Levi, and i'll kill you." i sneer crossing my arms against my chest. 

Hanji pulls into a parking spot, "Look we're here!" she exclaims completely ignoring my threat. i grumble under my breath and grab my black backpack before getting out of the car. 

we both walk towards the glass building and it's two glass doors. 

so much for a 'secret organization'. its so obvious

the doors open automatically and we walk in. i see people with the same uniform on. black leather leggings, black combat boots, a white tank top, a black jacket with the Wings of Freedom on the back, and a grey cloak.

i look like a hobo dressed like this. 

i was wearing grey sweats, a black t-shirt, white sneakers, and a messy bun. 

everyone around us walks at a fast pace probably getting ready for their next assassination. 

Hanji and i walk towards the front desk to see a young woman with red hair and glasses staring at a computer.

"Hey Kathleen, can you call eyebrows down here?" Hanji asks leaning on the marble desk.

"sure thing Hanji." Kathleen says with a smile. 

"can i get Commander Erwin down to the lobby please?" Kathleen says into the loud speaker before putting the telephone back into its place. 

"so is this the new assassin?" Kathleen says pushing her glasses up to get a closer look at me. 

"Yup! Y/n this is Kathleen, our receptionist and Kathleen this is Y/n." Hanji says having a wide grin on her face. 

"Nice to meet you." i say with a smile.

Kathleen hums in response looking me up and down.

i cant tell if that was supposed to be offensive or not. 

my smile falters and i shift uncomfortably under her gaze. 

is she judging-

"Hey Eyebrows!" Hanji yells looking past me.

saved by the boss

i turn around to see my uncle.

"Hi Uncle Erwin." i say with a small smile.

"Hi Y/n." he says returning the smile and ruffling my hair. 

"Uncle?" Kathleen asks, a bit shocked. 

"Yes, this is my niece, my brother's daughter." Erwin says.

"well it's nice to meet you." she says with a 'sweet' smile on her face. 

how lovely. 

a new enemy has been unlocked: Kathleen the Receptionist

COULD'VE SAID THAT EARLIER ASSHAT

i smile back at her trying to be nice and not explode. 

"Now come on, i'll take you to your quarters. After you've been all situated, i need you to attend a meeting at 7 pm tonight." Erwin says putting a hand on my shoulder guiding me to my quarters. i wave goodbye to Hanji before i walk off. 

———

squeak

i cringe at the sound the door made when i opened it. after Erwin had showed me the room i would be sharing with someone named 'Petra' i had unpacked my stuff. 

i hadn't met Petra yet but i would be seeing her at the meeting. 

well that's where i am right now. 

i opened the door to see Hanji, Erwin, a red haired girl sitting next to a ravenette which i assume is Levi. a blonde haired guy with a man bun, a guy that looks like an off brand Levi, and a brown haired dude sitting at the table inside the conference room. 

i go sit down in the other seat between Levi and Hanji. 

"now that we have everyone here, let's get started." 

~~~


End file.
